Divinity 0
| Series = Divinity III: Stalinverse | Volume = — | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} This issue follows the events of Divinity III: Stalinverse. Solicitation AN EPIC JUMPING-ON POINT LEADING DIVINITY THROUGH THE WHOLE OF THE VALIANT UNIVERSE! New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (X-O MANOWAR, Mind MGMT) and explosive artist Renato Guedes (BLOODSHOT REBORN, Wolverine) present an awe-inspiring introduction to the largest independent superhero universe in comics – as told through the eyes of Valiant’s most powerful cosmic force! DIVINITY, a lost Russian cosmonaut newly returned to Earth with god-like powers, has successfully restored the world to order after the reality-altering event known as the Stalinverse. But how can a man – even one with near-divine abilities – know for certain that the planet has been truly restored in full? To make sure, Divinity must bear witness to the world as it now stands – heroes, villains, gods, and all – to ensure the rightful order of the Valiant Universe! From BLOODSHOT to FAITH to NINJAK and dozens of surprise guest stars, traverse the world of Valiant’s most enduring icons as DIVINITY guides a standalone entry point into the most acclaimed publishing line in comics today! Divinity #0 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Ancient Evil * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** * * Grave of Anya Adams * Grave of Eva Adams * ** *** ** * ** ** * Items: * A bullet * * Chessboard * * Katanas * Nanites * * Shanhara Vehicles: * Blue wale * Rocket * Space capsules * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), & ©, Photo Cover, (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The story is more of an aftermath to Divinity III: Stalinverse than a zero issue to ''Divinity'' (Volume 1). In other words this is not a typical origin story. * The issue has been collected in the ''Divinity: The Complete Trilogy'' hardcover edition alongside all three mini-series and the Stalinverse one-shots (for a total of 17 issues). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:DIVINITY ZERO COVER-A RYP.jpg|'Cover A' by Juan Jose Ryp & Gabe Eltaeb DIVINITY ZERO COVER-B MOUSTAFA.jpg |'Cover B' by Ibrahim Moustafa DIVINITY ZERO COVER-C HENRY.jpg|'Cover C' by Clayton Henry & Pete Pantazis DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT NINJAK-VS PHOTO.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe' (Photo Cover)  DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT BAGGE.jpg |'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Peter Bagge DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT KANO.jpg |'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Kano Cover Art (Textless) DIVINITY ZERO COVER-A RYP-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Juan Jose Ryp & Gabe Eltaeb DIVINITY ZERO COVER-B MOUSTAFA-TL.jpg |'Cover B Textless' by Ibrahim Moustafa DIVINITY ZERO COVER-C HENRY-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Clayton Henry & Pete Pantazis  DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT BAGGE-TL.jpg |'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Peter Bagge DIVINITY ZERO VARIANT KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Kano Promotional Art Previews DIVINITY ZERO 001.jpg DIVINITY ZERO 002.jpg DIVINITY ZERO 003.jpg DIVINITY ZERO 004.jpg DIVINITY ZERO 005.jpg Related References External links Category:Valiant Entertainment Volumes Category:Volumes Category:Zero Issues